Angelo Smurf (Glovey Story)
"My mommy told me that I can't say anything Smurfy, then not say anything at all. But my mommy is not here, and you're a weenie!" - A young Angelo to Nemesis Angelo is a Smurf character that appears in the Smurf Me Up story series. Background Information Angelo Smurf is the hybrid son of Glovey and Smurfette. He was the first Smurf to be born - literally. Unlike the others who were brought by magic, or by the stork, he was produced by Glovey and Smurfette, making him unique. He has his mother's blue eyes and blonde hair. He too enjoys animals and being friendly. He loves to pick flowers just for his mother. Wherever he goes, he catches the attention of the opposite gender. (Similar to how Smurfette attracted all.) Sometimes the attention goes the wrong way as he sometimes gets mocked or ridiculed at for his appearance, literally being made fun of for being "beautiful." This is usually done by the male Imps and trolls, with Sassette as an exception since she finds him somewhat attractive, and Blue, who is his older brother who supports him in anything. Although he started growing up without his father, he adopted the Enchanted Smurf's ability of the wishing star, giving him unlimited strength and power when he makes a wish on a shooting star. He is also taught new abilities from Astrid, as she recognizes him as her nephew. Later on as an adult, he follows in his father's foot steps and becomes a champion of the Smurfs, promising to protect the innocent. No longer mocked or ridiculed, but respected as a powerful guardian, having mastered both his alien powers from his father, and the power from his mother's side. The playful and smiling child matures into a serious nature, having experienced too many traumas as a child, which include spending some years without his father and seeing all the dangers the Smurfs experience, including the attacks on his own mother. Appearance He has his mother's blonde hair and her blue eyes. He received his father's curly/wavy hair. He is also the first Smurf in the village to have a Belly button. As a Smurfling, he follows the Smurflings' example in dressing freely. He dresses similar to his father which include the same pants, socks, and shoes. He also wears a hat like the rest of the Smurfs. As a Smurf, he begins to wear dark boots, light pants, a white shirt like his father and a vest. His shirt is buckled up with belts, usually for carrying a weapon. He also takes off his Smurf hat and lets his hair loose. During adulthood, he is able to unleash his true form, which includes him changing his eye color from blue to fire like the Sunwalker Tribe, and grows a large pair of archangel wings which allow him to soar and glide. Voice Actor(s) His desired voice actor for when he is a Smurfling is Stuart Campbell, who voiced the child Trevor Belmont in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. His desired voice actor for when he is an adult Smurf is Richard Madden, who voiced the adult Trevor/Alucard in the Castlevania: Lords of Shadow: Mirror of Fate and Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. Trivia *All the Smurfs were brought by the stork as babies to wherever they each came from. Angelo however, is the first Smurfling to be produced by Smurfette with her and Glovey's genes. *It should be noted that he is a hybrid being half Smurf and half Human, which doesn't show in his physical appearance until he becomes an adult Smurf with a face that resembles his mother, making Smurfette's genes stronger than Glovey's. *His outfit as a Smurfling is inspired by one of Michael Jackson's looks when he was a child in the Jackson 5. *His appearance as an adult is inspired by Trevor/Alucard in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. His hairstyle is modeled after the protagonist Leon Belmont in the Castlevania: Lament of Innocence game. Category:Glovey Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Smurflings Category:Babies Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Original character creations Category:Offspring of two races